A Hundred and Five
by XWP-Rizzles
Summary: "I know we're still young and there's really no need to rush...but I can't think of any reason to wait either." She said with a shrug. "So..." She took a deep breath. "Chloe Marie Beale...will you marry me?" Bechloe one-shot.


**Hi guys! So now that PP2 is out(which I've been to see 4 times...don't judge me) anyway I'm now on a Bechloe kick and I thought of this idea while I was daydreaming at work. So let me know what you think and enjoy! As usual I own nothing. Song is 'Marry Me' by Jason Derulo**

Beca awoke to the feeling of Chloe's fingers lightly tracing the lines of the flower tattoo on her shoulder. "Having fun?" She asked smiling into the pillow but not opening her eyes.

Behind her the redhead smiled before leaning over and placing a kiss to her shoulder, before moving up and placing another to the DJ's cheek. "Morning." Chloe whispered.

Beca opened her eyes and turned over to see Chloe smiling down at her and Beca was reminded again just how effortlessly beautiful her girlfriend was. Beca let out a happy sigh. "First thing in the morning, bed head and no make-up and yet you still take my breath away." She said reaching a hand up and cupping Chloe's cheek.

Chloe tilted her head but her smile grew wider. "Well aren't you romantic today. What did you do?" She asked teasingly.

Beca laughed and shook her head. "Nothing. Just remembering how lucky I am."

Chloe leaned down and gave her a soft peck on the lips. "I love you."

Beca grinned. "I love you too." She replied before tangling her fingers in Chloe's hair and gently pulling her back down to reconnect their lips. Before they knew it, Chloe was straddling Beca's waist and the DJ's hand was sliding under the back of her tank top. When they parted for air Beca sighed contentedly. "I could wake up like this every morning."

Chloe smiled mischievously leaning back down. "Every morning huh?" She whispered into Beca's ear before lightly biting down.

"Mmmhmmm." Beca squeaked out.

Chloe moved her head until their lips were millimeters apart. "Even when I...tickle you." She said before attacking Beca's sides.

"No, no Chlo stop!" Beca squealed out in between giggles.

"No can do babe. You're much too cute when you're squirmy." Chloe replied continuing to mercilessly tickle her girlfriend.

Beca began frantically tossing and turning to try and get away from Chloe's clutches. This quickly turned into a very playful wrestling match that ended up with both girls rolling off the bed and into the floor, tangled up in the sheets and each other.

Beca and Chloe were laughing hysterically neither caring that they had knocked over and shattered the lamp on the bedside table. Finally catching their breath they smiled at each other as Beca reached up brushing a strand of hair out of Chloe's face. "Yeah...I could definitely start every day like this." She whispered.

Chloe just grinned.

…...

 _One week later..._

"I cant believe you're finally doing this. I'm so excited!" Jesse said clapping his hands together.

Beca raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude you are such a chick."

Jesse rolled his eyes as he held the door to the jewelry store open. "What, I can't be happy for my best friend?"

"You can just without the giggling and clapping like a cheerleader." Beca replied stepping up to one of the many cases holding hundreds of rings.

"Yeah yeah." Jesse said stepping up next to her. "Now do you have any idea of what you want? Or better yet what Chloe would want."

Beca ran a hand through her hair. "Not really. Engagement rings isn't something we've ever talked about. She's was probably scared that if she brought it up I'd run for the hills."

"Wouldn't of been surprising." Suddenly a tiny fist connected with his shoulder. "OW! What, you know it's true!"

"I'm here aren't I?" Beca replied.

"Yeah cause you're ready. Had she brought this up before you came to this conclusion you know it would have freaked you out." Jesse pointed out.

Beca shrugged. "Probably. But like I said I'm here now." She looked up at Jesse with a smile. "And I want to marry Chloe."

Jesse smiled back. "Well then let's find you a ring." He said lightly clapping her shoulder.

…...

"Dude, this is hopeless." Beca groaned rubbing her hands over her face frustratingly. "We've been to five different stores and I still have no clue of what I'm looking for. God I just wish I had some hint of an idea of what kind of ring Chloe would want."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Jesse's head and he smiled. "I got this." He said pulling out his cellphone.

Twenty minutes later Aubrey Posen was walking through the doors and Beca had never been so happy to see the girl. "Thank you so much for coming. I was about to lose my mind." Beca said moving in to hug the girl.

"Of course. It's not every day two of your best friends get engaged." Aubrey replied returning the hug. "Oh which reminds me." She said flicking Beca's forehead.

"OW! DUDE!"

"That's for not telling me you planned to propose." Aubrey said before moving over to the cases. "Now let's see what we've got here."

Jesse laughed and stepped up next to Beca, who was still rubbing her forehead, and threw an arm over her shoulders. "I knew calling her was a good idea."

"Yeah yeah." Beca said shoving him away and moving up next to Aubrey.

Within ten minutes Aubrey was pointing out a ring to the man behind the counter. "Can we see that one?"

"Sure can." He replied unlocking the case and pulling out the ring and handing it to Aubrey.

She looked it over for all of ten seconds before thrusting it at Beca. "This is it."

Beca gently took the ring from her. "Are you sure?" She asked looking the ring over.

"Positive. She'll love it." The blonde replied confidently.

Beca nodded. "Okay." She turned to the man behind the counter. "How much?" She asked a little hesitantly knowing it was going to cost quite a lot considering how beautiful it was.

"Eight thousand, two hundred and fifty five dollars." He replied like it was nothing.

Beca's eyes widened and Jesse let out a whistle. "Damn Bec." He said sympathetically patting her shoulder.

"If it's too much I can find another one. I'm sure there's more than one here that Chloe will love." Aubrey said already starting to look at other rings.

"No no I got it." Beca replied. "I had a lot of money saved up for when I was going to go to LA. Plus my job at the studio so it's cool." She handed the ring back to the man. "I'll take it."

He smiled at her. "Excellent. Do you need it to be sized?" He asked.

Beca quickly pulled out one of Chloe's other rings from her pocket and handed it over. "That's the size."

The jeweler took it and compared it to the other. He smiled once again. "It's already perfect. Guess it was meant to be."

Beca smiled back. "Yeah, guess it was."

…...

"Thank you so much for helping me. Both of you." Beca said hugging Aubrey and the bumping fist with Jesse.

"No problem Becaw." Jesse replied teasingly.

"She's going to love it Beca. And I am so happy for both of you." Aubrey said with a big smile.

Beca smiled back. "Thank you."

"Do you know how you're going to ask her?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shook her head. "No clue."

"You'll think of something." Jesse said encouragingly.

"I hope so." Beca replied. "Well I better go. See you guys later." She turned to get in her car before suddenly turning back. What if when I ask she says no?"

Jesse and Aubrey both gave her 'really' looks and she nodded. "Right. Okay, later."

"Bye Beca." They both replied shaking their heads.

…...

The first thing Beca heard when she stepped inside was the sound of an explosion followed by Chloe's bubbly voice yelling "BOOM! Take that bitches!"

Already smiling Beca made her way into the living room and couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the sight of Chloe sitting cross legged on the couch wearing one of Beca's flannel shirts, a pair of tiny shorts and a head set on her head. Chloe was playing Call of Duty. A game she was surprisingly good at. Beca was never that much into video games but she found the redheads slight obsession with them incredibly adorable. Especially when Chloe would get cocky and start insulting her opponents or when she would get pissed and curse like a sailor while pouting at the TV.

Coming fully into the room Beca stepped up to the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulders. Chloe jumped slightly and looked back with a smile. "Oh hey baby. I didn't hear you come in."

"Who could with World War 3 going on in here." Beca replied with a smirk before pressing a kiss to Chloe's lips. "Hi."

Chloe grinned. "Hi." She turned the game off and laid the headset down on the table. "Did you have fun with Jesse?"

Beca shrugged, hopping over the back of the couch and landing next to Chloe, who immediately snuggled into her side. "As much fun as you can have during one of his movi-cations."

Chloe giggled. "What did he make you watch this time?"

Beca froze, racking her brain for any classic movie title that Jesse would probably make her watch. "Ummmm, Grease and Grease 2." She replied knowing for sure Jesse had those movies considering how much he talked about them.

"And?" Chloe asked. For an answer Beca flopped her head against the back of the couch and made snoring sounds. Chloe shook her head and poked her side. "You're ridiculous."

Beca smiled. "You love me."

"Sometimes." Chloe replied.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry babe it's the majority of the time." Chloe teased.

"Gee thanks." Beca said sarcastically.

Chloe laughed and kissed her cheek. "Still think you could put up with me every day?"

Beca's heart skipped a beat at that and suddenly she knew what she wanted to do. She smiled unseen by Chloe before she took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do..._

Chloe smiled when Beca got to the chorus and stood up holding out her hand. Beca continued to sing as the danced around the living room.

 _How many girls in the world can make me feel like this_

 _Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

 _The more I look the more I find the reasons why_

 _You're the love of my life..._

Beca hit the chorus again as she spun Chloe around before dipping her causing the redhead to laugh. Beca pulled her back up so that they were face to face again.

 _And if I lost everything_

 _In my heart it means nothing_

 _Cause I have you_

 _Girl I have you..._

She spun Chloe around the living room and few more times before subtly pulling a small box out of her jacket pocket. She kept one hand laced with Chloe's as she took one step away from her girlfriend and dropped to her knee as she finished out the song. Chloe thought this whole thing had just been Beca being cute until she noticed the box in Beca's hand. She gasped lightly as Beca popped the box open singing the final lyrics.

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

Beca smiled up at the still speechless Chloe as she finished out the song. "I honestly had no idea how I was going to do this. I mean you and I both know how terrible I am with words and expressing my feelings. I didn't even think I was going to do it tonight. I mean I just got the ring today. But then I came home and seen you, and you said that about me putting up with you every day and I realized that's all I really want. To just be with you every day for the rest of my life. Being a music producer and following my dream means nothing to me if I can't do it with you by my side. I know we're still young and there's really no need to rush...but I can't think of any reason to wait either." She said with a shrug. "So..." She took a deep breath. "Chloe Marie Beale...will you marry me?"

Chloe smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She let out a shaky laugh before nodding her head. "Totes."

Beca had to laugh too as she slid the ring onto Chloe's finger and stood up. "Aca-awesome." Beca replied. They both laughed again before Chloe pulled Beca into a passionate kiss.

Oxygen quickly became a necessity and they broke apart resting their foreheads together. "I love you so much." Chloe whispered.

Beca kissed her nose. "I love you too."

They stayed that way for a few more peaceful minutes before Chloe jerked away. "Oh my god! I'm engaged. I have to call Aubrey, and my parents, and the Bellas!" Beca laughed as Chloe frantically looked around for her cell phone. She picked it up off the table before glancing down at the ring on her finger. She squealed then launched herself into Beca's arms, wrapping her legs around the shorter girls waist. Beca was able to grunt out a surprised 'Ooompf' before Chloe's lips were on hers. They were gone just as quickly though as Chloe dropped back down with a smile. "We're freaking engaged!" She screamed before rapidly scrolling through her phone to make the necessary phone calls.

Beca flopped onto the couch with a happy sigh as she watched Chloe call pretty much every person in her contacts. The smile on Chloe's face made Beca's heart beat double time and she sighed happily once again.

Yeah that smile... That's something she could deal with for the next 105 years.

 **And the end! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
